The Fall Of Kul Elna
by teenagemutantninjacarebear
Summary: The story of how Kul Elna was destroyed through the eyes of the only survivor... One-shot.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

The Fall Of Kul Elna

All I could do was stand there, frozen in fear, not knowing what to think.

They had ridden into my village so suddenly and attacked everyone… I was too young to understand why they were doing this; all I knew is that my friends and family were being slaughtered…

My family…

Mother! Father! Sister! They were still in the house! I had previously left my home to go exploring. Miu, my twin sister, wanted to come with me, but I had told her that she was too young to come along with me… I wish I had brought her… The men were going in the houses, completely oblivious to me hiding in a narrow alley… She would have been safe with me…

But I had to go out into the open and get my family so they could hide to! I peeked out of my hiding spot to see if it was safe. I looked to the right; most of the men were over there. I tried not to look as they thrust their spears into my neighbour's chests… I looked to the left, where the entrance to the village is, and where my house is; apart from the corpses of my people, there was nothing there. I looked back at the men to see them busying themselves in the massacre. I could hear their screams; I could see their blood… I shook my head and ran in the direction of my home…

… and ran straight into the arms of one of the murderers…

I struggled to get out of his grip, scared for my life. Will he kill me? Most likely. It seems that their goal is to murder every single one of us…

"Thought you could get away, did you? Heh… I'll make sure your death is slow and painful… Die you rotten thief spawn!" And with that, he brought down his arm, which held a sword… By instinct, I tried to dodge the blow, but it ended up slicing me over my right eye…

I screamed in pain and held a hand over my eye. I felt blood flowing down my face, followed by the tears of pain and fear. The man pushed me to the ground, and I curled up in self-defence. He stamped down on my leg, effectively breaking it and I screamed once more.

"I might as well just leave you here to bleed to death…" he said before he spat at the ground before me and walked away to join the others.

I laid there curled up on the ground, waiting for the pain to stop. After what felt like hours I came to a conclusion that It wouldn't stop any time soon. With the help of the dirty alley wall, I pulled myself up to my feet, slowly walking along towards my home.

Eventually, I got there, and I stumbled into the doorway. "Mother? Father?" I called out.

There was no answer. I limped in and went to the one bedroom we all shared. "Is anybody here?" I called out again. I entered the room and tripped over something and landed hard on my broken leg. I cried out in pain and looked back to see what I had tripped over…

… and saw my parent's dead bodies lying behind the door…

I dropped to my knees and sobbed. They had taken my family away from me! I cried a little while longer until I heard a moan of pain and shuffling of bed sheets. I looked towards to bed and saw Miu lying on her side on the bed, covered in blood…

… But she was still alive!

"Miu!" I cried, running to her side. I turned her on her back slowly, and gasped as I saw a large wound from a sword in her stomach. "Miu… Wake up…" I lifted her head and stroked her cheek, then smiled hopefully as she opened her eyes.

"A… Ake… fia…" Her voice was cracked and raspy as she spoke, and she coughed up blood.

"Don't speak Miu… I'll get you out of here…" I said while trying to hold in my tears and proceeded to pick her up. She stopped me and I looked at her, confused. "Miu?"

"I-I'm not… g-gonna make it… H-hurry up and l-leave… T-the scary men s-said they'd c-come back f-for me…"

"N-no… I'm not leaving you here! You have to come with me! I'll make you better!" I pleaded with her, but I knew it was too late for her.

"K-Kefi… J-just go… T-they'll hurt you too…" She said as her eyes started to close.

"No! Miu don't close your eyes!" I sobbed and held her in my arms. "You have to survive! You have to!"

"I'm sorry Kefi… But I'm so sleepy…" She mumbled as she snuggled close to me.

"No! Miu don't die Stay awake! Please!"

"Goodnight brother…" And she took her last breath before her eyes closed and her head fell against my shoulder.

And I cried.

I cried and cried and cried until there were no tears left.

After a while, I laid her down softly on the bed, pulled the rough, bloodied sheets over her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sister…"

I sat on the bed next to her, stroking her hair as I stared at her face. Then I heard shouting of the murderers from outside, and the shuffling of feet coming into my room. There was only one way to escape, but it was blocked by the murderers. That left one place.

Father's beer cellar.

Father had always told me not to go down there, but this was an emergency.

Quickly, I pulled back the rug, opened the trapdoor and hid in the corner of the room. I could hear the footsteps of the men and things being dragged across the floor. Where were they taking my family? What else could they want us for? I had to find out!

When I was sure that the house was empty, I crawled out from the cellar and limped to the entrance to my home. Men were dragging the dead bodies of my village towards the underground temple. I hid until all the men had passed and followed them, staying hidden in the shadows. When I got there, I hid behind a stone pillar. There, I could see a catwalk hanging from the ceiling with a giant boiling pot underneath. That wasn't there before! What had these men done to the temple?!

The bodies were taken up the stairs leading to the catwalk and were dragged along it to the end where the cauldron was…

No! They can't do that!

I whimpered as the first body was thrown in. One by one they were flung into the pot, and as much as I wanted to look away, for some reason couldn't…

And I watched in horror as my village was melted and turned into gold…

The last one to be thrown in was my sister, and I whispered a soft "Goodbye" before turning and limping away from the temple.

I ran to the entrance of my village and looked back at it. "I'll get revenge for you…" I whispered before running as much as I could with my broken leg out into the desert.

* * *

**I know I'm not the best at writing but I tried XD**


End file.
